


Pomade and Cigarettes

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [84]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Evelyn lay on his side in bed, watching Thomas sleep.





	Pomade and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. :) This week, I'll be posting more frequently to mark Brighton Pride, I will be posting the usual Monday and Thursday drabbles, followed by a short story on Friday and two more drabbles on Saturday and Sunday. As always, I hope you enjoy them. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, it's always appreciated. :)

Evelyn lay on his side in bed, watching Thomas sleep. When he saw him like this, his face relaxed, worry lines eased and a look of blissful peace and serenity on his face, Evelyn felt such warmth and affection for his love. How lucky he was to see these moments, and how lucky for fate to conspire to bring the two of them together in this way.   
“I love you.”   
He laid a kiss on Thomas’ forehead, before burying his face in the bedding. 

Evelyn inhaled the pillow, breathing in the aroma of pomade and cigarettes, the scent of Thomas.


End file.
